tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome Tour
Overview Learn more about the Cormans and the Cumbria Research Facility. Objective(s) Talk to Derac Bensen Corman Speak with Kaven Corman Speak with Corporal Orton Speak with Lt. Jamison Return to Derac Bensen Corman Dialogue Briefing Corporal Hutchison: ;:"Welcome to Cumbria." ;:"You know about the Cormans, don't cha? Well, you should if you're going to be stationed in Palisades for any length of time. The Cormans are from Earth just like us but I don't trust them hippies one bit. But if you want to know more about them there's a Corman with the name Derac that loves the sound of his own voice. Why don't you go talk to him? I think I saw him in the research dome." Debriefing Derac Bensen: ;:"You want to hear our story, eh? We Cormans are from Earth, just like you... We just left a little sooner. Our leader was a wealthy engineer and naturalist named Alan Corman. He spent the greater part of his life on Earth scouring the glove, collecting alien artifacts. This was long before anyone has heard of the Benefactors or the Bane. He founded an institute to study the artifacts, and grew quite a following of scientists and engineers." ;:"Later he found out that the government has recovered a crashed spacecraft in Nevada. Alan was astonished that they were keeping it a secret. He thought the whole worldd should share in the discover, so he hatched a plan to steal it. That ship is what brought us Cormans here." ;:"I can tell by your glazed eyes that I've rambled on far too long. If you'd like to find out more, I suggest that you talk to some of the others around here. Kaven Corman leads our team in the medical center. If you need any goods, you talk to Lt. Jamison in the supply center. I don't know much about the military, Corp. Orton should be able to fill you in by your HQ." Kaven Corman: ;:"Yes, we're originally from Earth. What many people don't talk about is that Alan Corman's plan to steal the spacecraft that brought us here didn't go well. Not well at all. A couple of government agents ended up getting killed, so Alan and his original followers escaped by firing up the ship's jump drive. It automatically followed the last pre-programmed coordinates and wound up here, on Foreas. Crash landed, in fact. That was thirty-five years ago." ;:"Alan Corman was a great man, but he realized he'd made a mistake. He never wanted bloodshed. So, when we set up a new society here, we all took an oath against the use of violence. We'll protect ourselves, but we won't go looking for a fight." Corporal Orton: ;:"This facility was originally a Corman settlement, but they recently agreed to let us use it as a staging area for this part of Palisades. Guess the tree-huggers hot tired of having their asses kicked. It actually works out pretty nicely for both sides, with we providing the protection, and the Cormans help healing our wounds." Lt. Jamison: ;:"Well there's not much to say really. We've commandeered this here hippie bubble and turned into a functioning supply depot. Who cares what those tree-huggers were using it for before. Feel free to browse the goods, but make sure to spend your credits wisely." Derac Bensen: ;:"Welcome back. I hope you found your little tour informative." Derac Bensen: ;:"I'm glad I was able to help you get aquainted with this facility. Just remember that we're here to help you soldiers. In fact, since you're new here, here's a few credits to help you get on your feet." Walkthrough